


First Fight

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Mitchsen - Freeform, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Summary: Sorry it's a short one :/
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 6





	First Fight

**Aubrey's Pov**  
We are going on stage to perform 'I Saw The Sign/Turn The Beat Around'. We are watching the Footnotes perform and to be honest their pretty good.  
"Alright guys we got this. We have to at least get second place to get to the semifinals." I say while putting my hand in Beca's then give her a quick kiss on the cheek. I am so happy to be Beca's girlfriend, we have been dating for about a month now.  
"Remember do it as we practiced, no surprises" I continue. Earning groans and eye rolls from the girls. We are called up and we start to sing.

  
( _Bellas/ **Beca)**_  
 _Woah oh oh oh oh yeah_  
 _I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me_  
 _I'm so glad_  
 _How could a person, like me care for you?_  
 _Why do I bother when you're not the one for me?_  
 _Is enough enough?_  
 _I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes **(This time baby I'll be bulletproof)**_  
 _And I am happy now, living without you **(This time baby I'll be bulletproof, Bulletproof)**_  
 _I've left you all alone_  
 _I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes **(Bulletproof, Bulletproof)**_  
 _I saw the sign (I saw the sign, I saw the sign) **(Bulletproof, Bulletproof)**_  
 _I saw the sign (I saw the sign, I saw the sign)_  
 _I saw the sign **(Bulletproof)**_  
 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_  
 _Do you feel my heart beating?_

"What the heck Beca? Where you trying to screw us up?" I say.  
"Are serious?" she said.  
"Newsflash this isn't the Beca show."  
"Look I'm sorry I screwed up your set. But, in case you didn't notice everyone basically dozed off during our set!" she raised her voice. I sighed  
"I told you she wasn't a Bella"  
"Aubrey don't-" Chloe was cut off by Beca  
"No don't. That's okay, you don't have to pretend you don't have a say in a group."  
"You attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass and I know you're cheating on me with Jesse!" I say raising my voice.

  
**Beca's Pov**  
"You attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass and I know you're cheating on me with Jesse!" Aubrey says _Ouch that hurt I'd never cheat on you Aubrey! I Love You!_  
"Woah Aubrey nooo there's nothing between us-" Jesse butts into to conversation.  
"Of course you're here right now! Can you back off?!? You're not my boyfriend and you'll never be!" I am basically yelling at him.  
"If this is what I get for trying..." I shrug and walk out of the building in tears. I hear someone running after me and calling my name but I ignore them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a short one :/


End file.
